


Pink Sun

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Group Sex, Incest, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Orgy, Sex on the Beach, Teratophilia, brief near drowning experience, viren bottoms to all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Viren requires a special ingredient needed from the bottom of a lake. When things go sideways, he's rescued by a pod of very friendly mermen.
Relationships: Viren/Mermen, Viren/Monster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Pink Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags on this one. I was very self-indulgent and decided to make two of the mermen brothers for kicks. Basically, this is an interspecies orgy, so hopefully the play-by-play isn't too chaotic. This is dedicated to anybody who's having a rough year.

Morning sunlight glitters pink and gold over the horizon of Ten Salts Lake. Viren is alone, paddling out in a small sailboat. He’s snuck off early to retrieve a special ingredient needed for a spell. And while he easily could have just sent a servant in his stead, the kelp in which he’s after will be used in a very controversial, very…private spell. Better to play it safe and avoid any suspicions.  
A small anchor is dropped not too far out from the beach, the water’s surface calm and glowing turquoise, almost like the sea. Technically, Ten Salts Lake is a part of the sea, but Viren doesn’t care about this right now. He strips his outer robe, unfastens his belts, leaves his black trousers on, then sits down to unlace his boots.  
It can’t be that far of a swim to the bottom. He only needs one handful of kelp, and if he’s quick, he can still make it back to the castle well before anyone wakes up. Viren stands, looks toward the shoreline to make sure he isn’t being watched. All clear.  
_“It’s been awhile since I’ve been swimming,”_ Viren thinks as he takes a deep breath and dives in.  
It’s an easy swim down. Brightly colored fish and coral are welcome distractions on his way to the kelp beds. They grow thick and long, like green tousles of hair as they sway slowly in and out with the tide. Viren grabs hold of a piece and starts to pull.  
The plant is resilient.  
_”Should have brought a knife with me.”_  
Viren struggles as the tide shifts inward, his body floating toward and then accidentally into the kelp beds. He kicks out his legs to free himself, but the instant he does, there’s a tug against his ankle. He’s stuck.  
_”Don’t waste air. Don’t panic,”_ he thinks, but Viren is already fighting. Large bubbles escape the corners of his mouth as the surf pushes against him; it isn’t necessarily rough, but it’s more than enough to entangle him further.  
The last thing Viren remembers as his vision starts to fog are his children. Soren. Claudia. How days later the crown guard might find him out here, drowned, and they’d be left stunned. Heartbroken. So many things left unsaid to his kids. Things undone. Viren struggles to his very last breath, then his lungs finally give out, desperate for air. His body jolts and buckles. Everything goes dark. But not before several shapes dart through the green toward him, their arms outstretched.

~

He spits up water, warm sand and white shells beneath him. Waves roam lazily onto the beach, up and over his body as Viren sputters and coughs, struggles to lift his head as a pair of hands help him up. They’re pale with four fingers and at first Viren thinks he must have been saved by an elf. But the pads of the fingertips have little depressions in them, almost like tiny suction cups. The feel against his skin is alarming. Viren’s shoulders are taken by a second set of arms as he is sat upright. Someone gently tips his chin. Everything is still blurry.  
But fading into view through the sunlight is a smiling face. The eyes are green and vibrant, skin aquamarine and sky blue. Its hair seems to reflect whatever light is cast around it. Right now, that color is also blue.  
Viren blinks as he makes out the face of the beautiful young man who has saved him. He’s holding Viren gently by the chin, pleased with what he sees. But suddenly there appears a second face beside him, this one with golden eyes and dark purple skin. A striking contrast.  
They are both breathtaking.  
Stunned, Viren wonders if he’s been rescued by maybe some kind of sirens of the lake. But then even more hands appear on his chest and there's a third face. This one is translucent. He smiles, and Viren immediately notices the incisors along his bottom teeth. Narrow but prominent.  
Perfect for eating fish.  
So there are three sirens of the lake? No. The translucent one turns and calls to the surf as yet a fourth creature pops his head up. This one is younger and appears either much more shy or possibly frightened. The older one manages to coax him out, although it does take some persuading, and Viren can’t understand any of what they’re saying.  
It’s as the younger siren emerges from the lake that it starts to make sense. And Viren finally sees…the young man has a tail. Silver and thick with a beautiful fanned fin. Impossible? Yes, it has to be.  
No, they _all_ have tails. Viren has been rescued by mermen!  
The youngest merman comes up out of the water to the older. They’re clearly brothers, as the resemblance is uncanny. Meanwhile, the shallows creep in over them where they all sit, wet enough to keep Viren’s new friends comfortable despite the rising sun.  
The mermen are talkative amongst each other, and fascinated by Viren. The blue and purple ones are touching his clothes, his beard, asking him questions as Viren can only shake his head confusedly no, or tell them he doesn’t understand. The oldest brother is trying his best to get his sibling to approach, to touch and explore the human like the others are, but he still seems nervous.  
“It’s alright,” Viren makes eye contact with the youngest one. “I’m a human. I won’t harm you.”  
Wide, embarrassed eyes as color fills his translucent cheeks.  
“Bring him here,” Viren encourages the eldest brother. “It’s fine.” This is said as Viren’s chest is being rubbed, his shoulders too.  
The blue one is the first to be brave; he leans his weight fully against Viren’s side and takes hold of the man’s wrist. Viren’s hand is placed over the blue’s body, encouraging him to please start touching him too. So Viren does, over the waxy smooth chest. Over a nipple. And of course, Viren immediately tests his limits. He circles there. Rubs. Barely pinches. And he’s rewarded in return with a soft coo. The same is done in return to him, and Viren exhales sharply, smiles.  
The purple merman, now refusing to be left out, emits a quiet trill as he leans in and nips at the human’s shoulder. The teeth are sharp. Viren startles as the purple merman pulls away, laughs, then says something try and calm Viren down. He returns again, licks tenderly over the place he’s bitten. And while the tongue is a little rough, it’s far from unpleasant.  
A slow trail of kisses mark their way up Viren’s shoulder blade toward his neck, and that’s his weakest point. Viren groans, and the sound is nothing short of a go signal for the rest of them.  
The translucent older brother comes up, brushes aside the others before pushing Viren gently onto his back. He says something before turning Viren over, as the mage finds himself on his stomach once more. Viren tenses, worries there will be some kind of oncoming fight to dominate him, but to his surprise, no such thing happens. Instead there’s playful pushing, laughter as they grope and tug and gently grab at him. The three mermen pull at Viren’s wet trousers, working together to get them off, and once he's naked, cold hands are everywhere. Over Viren’s bare ass, spreading him wide. Admiring his crease, curious touches and kisses. They take turns licking him.  
This isn’t a pack, Viren realizes from their behavior, it’s a pod. He is being shared. The realization goes straight to his dick, and it aches as Viren finds himself jutting his hips slightly up out of the sand.  
Viren’s erection is noticed and they tend to him there, curious and overjoyed. Six pairs of hands are on his cock, overlapping, and then a mouth, licking the tip, but there simply isn’t enough of Viren to go around. More playful fighting ensues, but the translucent one eventually fights them off with kisses. Having swooned his friends temporarily, he takes hold of Viren’s cheeks and buries his face inside. A deep moan of contentment as the merman rims the human for a couple of minutes. His grasp is firm, not allowing Viren to shift or get away.  
Fingers rake the wet sand.  
When enough time has passed and Viren seems prepared enough, the translucent merman withdraws and hoists himself up with his heavy center. There's a remarkable amount of strength in his tail.  
“Nhmf!” Viren is crunched underneath the weight.  
The blue one then tries to mount Viren too, and to push the older brother off, but instead is wrestled aside by the purple merman and onto his back beside Viren.  
“Mh,” A soft moan as he’s kissed by his friend, and Viren watches the two of them, spellbound. He’s even more amazed when from their front slits, two very thick pink-hooked penises start to emerge. Their shapes are almost more dolphin-like than they are human, but the resemblance isn’t fully lost. Viren still wants them, and his mouth is practically watering as they clasp around one another. Leak and drip. As the purple merman grows impatient fast and mounts, sliding his penis into the sheath of the other. It’s a very tight fit, the invading penis lodged just underneath his partner’s erection. But they do join, and both whimper out as they start to rut.  
Meanwhile, the translucent merman on top of Viren is trying to find an entrance. The shapes of their bodies are almost too different, though. It makes connecting difficult. The merman’s tip is close against Viren’s tightened muscle, but it can’t get in.  
“Here.” With a breath, Viren reaches back, spreads his left cheek further apart as the merman grabs hold of Viren’s shoulder for leverage. They’ll do what they can to help one another, and are determined to make this work, logistics be damned. And soon, their perseverance pays off. They find the right angle, the tip gets in. And once it does-  
“Oh, yes,” Viren breathes as he feels the penis tip hook and then literally lock against his insides. Normal perhaps for an underwater species, but definitely new to him. Once they’re both steady, the mating commences in a fury of wet claps against Viren’s soft, thick ass. The surf comes in and invades everything. Viren clenches to keep the water out, to also keep the base of the merman’s cock securely inside. There are splashes and smacks, frantic impacts between their hips which make everything that much louder.  
Viren right now is trapped. Comfortably snared on this merman’s dick, and he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to. Not that he does - the sensation is mind numbing. Incredible.  
The blue merman on his back beside Viren is now crying out. His purple friend above him is going much harder than before. So between gasps, Viren reaches over. He touches the blue merman’s face as the creature whimpers.  
“It’s alright,” Viren manages. "Enjoy it."  
Big bright eyes back at Viren, then the human’s fingers are being suckled. The purple merman above smiles down at them as he moves, watches over them.  
Then a broken grunt disrupts the moment. Viren’s partner is about to come, and the translucent one's smacks against the human’s ass increase in tempo. Inside of Viren, a rush of clear fluid jets from the unhooked penis tip. It’s high pressured, floods back into Viren’s canal until it’s coming back out and overflowing everywhere. But the tide comes over them again, and it’s impossible to tell what's water and what isn't.  
Gradually, the merman’s dick uncoils fully and slides out. The base is broad and limp, the head dripping. Viren rolls onto his back as he moves away and pants, exhilarated.  
The translucent merman says something to Viren and and chuckles. Viren assumes it’s about their teamwork from earlier and smiles as well. Viren is incredibly hard still, hasn’t been able to come yet since he’s been pinned on his stomach up until now.  
A yelp as the purple and blue mermen continue to mate, and Viren watches them as the translucent merman makes himself comfortable beside Viren’s hip. Lips part as he leans in and begins to nurse from the human, and the foreign sensations of teeth and tongue are just what Viren needs.  
“Oh,“ Viren sighs as his hand falls into the merman’s hair. “That’s perfect. More, please…”  
The back of Viren’s head hits the sand as he arcs. But that’s also when he notices, not too far away, the shy younger brother. He’s been sitting out, alone and off to the side this entire time! His poor erection is poking up, and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself.  
Viren swallows, then tries to call him over.  
The young merman blushes.  
Viren tries a second time, then asks the older brother for help. “Hey. Can you call him over here? I won’t hurt him.”  
The older brother looks up from his work, mouth full, before releasing Viren with a soft pop. He smiles at his brother.  
Words are exchanged between the them. The younger one rubs the back of his neck.  
“Come on,” Viren persuades softly. “You look like you’d like to learn?” He admires the merman’s cock, and there’s a deeper blush as Viren offers out his hand and waits.  
The older brother wags Viren’s weeping dick in his hand. Kisses it, then returns into his mouth. He gives his younger brother a look as if to say, “You’re missing out.”  
Finally, the young one comes over. Curious yet cautious, he sits up beside Viren’s shoulder. His tail wags slowly in the wet sand, creating faint patterns.  
“Come here,” Viren encourages him softly. A guiding palm against his hip as Viren turns the younger brother onto his side. And at last, once he’s close enough, Viren finally has merdick in his mouth. He moans loudly at his success as the younger one squeaks and his fingers tangle into the human’s hair. The penis tip hooks around Viren’s tongue for security, as if it’s nervous too, and Viren smiles as he suckles on it. Slow caresses fall over the younger one’s arm to keep him relaxed. Affectionately down the side of his tail, as meanwhile between Viren’s own legs, the older brother works on as well.  
_”This certainly beats drowning.”_  
It absolutely does. Cries from beside them as the blue and purple mermen finally climax. As Viren slips and then climaxes too from the sounds they’re making. He comes from the unusual dick and his mouth and from the strange mouth around his own dick. But he can’t let the orgasm to overpower him. Viren doesn’t want to startle the young one, and the older brother seems to understand this as he drinks and smiles up at Viren, impressed with the human’s composure. Viren winces, but smiles back. Then he takes the younger brother to the base and wags his head.  
After Viren has finished coming, the older merman moves up the sand to stay by his brother. He lays down behind him and spoons him, gently kisses at the back of his shoulders as his sibling whimpers and whines. Big hands roam over the smaller body, a touch which occasionally entwines with Viren’s. Moments pass, and Viren becomes so far gone in the moment that he barely notices when the purple and blue mermen come to join them.  
Viren is adored and licked once more, fought over before the blue one gets greedy and mounts between his thighs.   
"Oof!" But Viren welcomes it, lifts out his legs. The purple one helps them to join, and then watches. Viren is shaken so hard from being fucked, jostled around so much that it forces the younger one to come early in spritzes of watery fluid. It hits the back of Viren's throat with no flavor. Viren gulps it easily down, then pulls away so he can moan too. The older brother praises his sibling in the aftermath. There’s a nuzzle, then a tender kiss to his cheek. Their tails rub one another.  
Viren is smitten with the brothers. Would be, if he wasn'tt being railed so hard into next week. Rough slaps against his middle, enough to make his thighs shake, enough to make Viren's cock bounce as it grows and stiffens again. The blue merman chirps as he beams down at Viren, says something likely to the effect of “You feel good.”  
“So do you,” Viren gasps in reply, then moans another affirmative, begging him not to stop. "Fuck me," Viren pleads between pants. "Fuck me, oh-"  
The purple merman meanwhile, who has taken a moment for himself to rest, holds Viren’s hand to help him through such hard mating. He coaxes Viren, kisses him.  
“Mnh.” Moans meld into one another’s mouths, then the purple whispers something into his ear. Maybe it means his turn is next.  
By the time the blue merman finishes, his head is falling back and he's emitting a loud, broken sob. He's coming as the purple mermen makes ready and bumps him out of the way before he’s even finished. The penis slips out while still coming. Clear fluid sprinkles everywhere. Over Viren’s ass and hole, on his thighs. Viren is messy and used as the purple merman smiles, pushes his hair back, then starts in. No assistance is needed this time, and he’s the first to have no trouble finding the right spot. The human’s insides are slick and well used, but it feels even better this way.  
The sun has come up. It’s nearing mid-morning, but the beach remains cool and perfect. The sand has gotten warm, but it's not too hot yet. Just right for an early summer day.  
Viren could stay this way forever, he thinks, as his hips ache from the vibrations against his body. He watches the clouds, feels every sensation as his eyes roll back. Yes. Like this, he has everything he needs.  
Soft mewling sounds rise up again from beside him, and Viren turns his head. The young merman has been moved onto his back. His fingers claw at the sand as his brother has come over him.  
They’re mating. Very slowly, and very gently, but the younger one is wincing in pain. So Viren takes the younger one’s hand again, kisses it as he squeezes Viren’s tightly.  
“It’s ok,” Viren soothes. “You’re doing well. Just stay relaxed.”  
An adorable little moan.  
“It’s ok. See? It feels good, doesn’t it?”  
Another squeeze to his hand.  
The restraint meanwhile in the older brother’s movements is impressive. His thrusts are guarded, determined not to cause his brother any more pain. Their tails are wrapped lovingly around one another.  
The younger merman begs for something, and it’s so undeniably cute that the older leans down, presses his forehead close as he quietly coaches him.  
The purple merman then says something to Viren, probably to regain his attention.  
“You? You’re doing amazing too,” Viren breathes. “Please keep going.”  
A grin from the purple as Viren is fucked harder. Harder, as the water comes in, and the sun shines down, and the blue merman is near them on the other side trying to regain his energy.  
Viren comes and is come inside of.  
A long pained moan as the purple gives one final buck as his shoulders slump. He’s watching himself pulse inside of Viren as come pitters out.  
A haze falls over them after that. They rest, clean one another up as the brothers, off in their own world, take their time. Their finish is touching, the older brother’s penis lodged securely within as it unloads inside of his brother’s sheath. Come overflows from the slit, rolls off the sides, onto the sand. Down the tail. The younger one opens his mouth to cry but accidently sprays his own come all over his face.

The sun grows higher into late morning. Viren ought to leave, he knows, but who could ever walk away from this? He’s still on his stomach with the purple merman. Together they’re giving oral pleasure to the blue, as their tongues slide over and against one another. The cock weeps fluid, tasteless as they lick it up, and they become distracted by each other’s presence.  
The siblings have recovered and are off to one side, watching. The younger has an erection again, and Viren can’t shake his eyes from it. So he finishes off the cock he’s working on, kisses the blue, wipes his lips, then says, “You haven’t had your turn yet.”  
Warm color spreads over the younger one’s face.  
“Want to try? Everyone else has.”  
The purple merman catches on to what Viren’s saying. He nods with a grin, gives a couple of pats to Viren’s sandy ass as it jiggles, face up. The sight of this is nearly too much.  
“It’ll feel good,” Viren promises.  
The younger merman looks to his brother, who nods in encouragement. But not before planting a short kiss on his lips.  
He’s helped over. Viren gets himself up onto all fours as he's awkwardly covered, providing leverage and something to hold onto. It’s needed. The younger clings to him as he tries to start, his eyes scrunched closed, poking around down below but far too embarrassed to actually look.  
Gentle encouragement from the others is followed by a little help. He makes it in, then there’s the most careful, timid thrusting Viren’s ever felt. He smiles to the sand, welcomes it. So cute. Someone wriggles underneath Viren and starts sucking him off again.  
They become a mass of wandering limbs and mating bodies. Fins and chests and arms intertwined. Helping one another, no one is left unattended. It’s paradise, even though it doesn’t take the youngest one long. He bumps and humps needily against Viren’s ass, holding on for dear life, his hands wrapped around Viren’s stomach and whining into the human’s back as Viren wishes he could see this view. It’s a slow but steady chain reaction. The youngest comes first, followed by the blue one. It’s hard to tell what is happening now with so many working bodies. Their drive is incredible, Viren thinks, as all of the sudden, he begins to start feeling dizzy. He’s coming again, but this time has been too much. He’s totally overdone it. 

Next thing he knows he’s face up, conscious again, panting.  
His friends are looking worriedly down at him. The blue one touches his forehead.  
“I…think I ran out of energy.”  
Sighs of relief that he’s ok.  
The youngest merman leans down, blushing. He seems to have been the most worried of all. Viren initiates their kiss, gently nips at his bottom lip, then gradually lets go. The merman pulls away, practically red from head to tail.  
“Practice with your brother,” Viren suggests for the future.  
His next goodbye kiss comes from the blue one. Moans pass through their mouths with teeth and Viren absolutely savors it. Runs a hand through the merman’s hair. Then the purple one pushes the blue away and eats at Viren, aggressive, the same grin on his face as before.  
Another welcome moan from Viren. A purple hand moves onto his flaccid cock-  
“No,” Viren swallows, breathes as he slowly moves the hand away. “No more. I’m done.”  
A short pout. Then a kiss to Viren’s cheek.  
Lastly, the older brother comes in, skin shimmering as he bites at Viren’s tongue and they share a more mature kiss. As they part, the merman says something Viren knows is about his younger brother. “Thanks for helping to train him.” Probably something like that.  
Viren just nods.  
Suddenly, voices further down the beach startle them all. It’s a young couple, walking together hand in hand.  
The mermen scatter for the water, hoping not to be seen. But the youngest one scrambles back for one final kiss. Viren takes it, and then they are gone. 

“You there! Are you alright?!”  
They’ve spotted Viren just as his friends have disappeared. There are depressions and fin marks all around him in the sand. Hopefully they’ll be too distracted to notice.  
Viren reaches for his wet trousers to cover himself.  
“I think I’m ok. Washed ashore.”  
“What happened to your clothing?”  
“I got tangled in the kelp. Had to strip down to escape.”  
And sure enough, as Viren picks up his trousers, several long leaves of wet kelp hang from them. It’s more than enough for his next spell.  
Viren manages to persuade the strangers not to help him. He waits until they're gone to get dressed, then realizes as he starts walking that he now has a considerable limp. His ass aches, as do his thighs. It’s going to take forever for Viren to get home. But the pain is a wonderful reminder of his good fortune. He’ll treasure it. 


End file.
